Mianhae, Happy Birthday
by NichanJung
Summary: Ada tiga hal yang diinginkan Mingyu terjadi pada hari ulang tahunnya, tapi justru kejadian lain yang lebih membekas di hatinya. Special Mingyu Birthday. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. MinWon.


By: Nichan_Jung

Cast: Mingyu dan Wonwoo

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

.

.

.

Ada tiga hal yang selalu ingin dilakukan Mingyu disetiap ulang tahunnya. Pertama, membeli dan memakan sendiri sebuah kue ulang tahun yang paling diinginkannya. Mingyu juga ingin meniup lilin-lilin kecil yang diletakkan melingkari kue itu. Tapi kue yang dinginkan Mingyu berbeda, Mingyu ingin kue dengan rasa yang unik dan jarang. Rasa kopi jadi pilihannya. Makanya dari seminggu yang lalu Mingyu sudah mencoba _searching_ toko kue yang menyediakan kue ulang tahun berasa kopi. Cukup susah karena memang rasa kopi tidak familiar untuk kue. Untung ada sebuah cafe yang mau menerima pesanannya untuk membuatkan cake rasa kopi.

Impian kedua Mingyu di hari ulang tahunnya adalah pergi ke bioskop dan menonton sebuah film sendirian. Dia tidak ingin ditemani oleh siapapun. Mingyu ingin merasakan berpergian sendiri dan berada diantara orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Bahkan Mingyu sudah memutuskan akan menonton film bergenre _horror_ atau _thriller_ _action_. Dia ingin sesuatu yang menegangkan dan berbeda.

Hal ketiga yang ingin dilakukannya adalah karaoke. Ini memang aneh. Basanya orang-orang akan bernyanyi bersama teman-teman dan keluarganya. Menikmati momen-momen bernyanyi, bercanda, tertawa dan berbahagia lewat alunan nada-nada. Tapi itu sudah _mainstream_ kan? Mingyu ingin sesuatu yang _antimainstream_. Bayangkan saja berada di ruangan karaoke sendirian, menyanyikan berbagai genre lagu sesuka hati. Bebas mengekspresikan perasaan tanpa perlu takut dilihat oleh siapapun. Ouh, itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Bahkan jika Mingyu memutar lagu ballad yang memiliki lirik yang menyayat hati serta melodi yang menguras air mata, Mingyu akan siap untuk itu.

Rencana yang sempurna bukan? Intinya adalah Mingyu ingin hari ulang tahunnya sebagai hari untuk dirinya sendiri. Hari untuk memanjakan dan mengenal dirinya lebih dalam lagi. Mungkin juga sebagai hari introspeksi diri. Mingyu ingin mengingat hal-hal buruk yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini, Mingyu ingin bercermin dari masa lalunya seorang diri. Mingyu benar-benar ingin menjadikan ulang tahun itu tidak hanya merayakan hari kelahirannya, tetapi juga momentum untuk memperbaiki keburukan-keburukan yang sudah pernah dilakukannya dulu.

Akan tetapi sepanjang 19 tahun hidupnya ini, dia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan itu. Setiap ulang tahunnya tiba, keluarga dan teman-temannya sudah mengerumuninya semenjak sore hari di tanggal 5. Oh iya, Mingyu ulang tahun di tanggal 6 April. Hari ini.

Oleh karena itu, demi menyambut ulang tahunnya yang ke-20 ini, Mingyu sudah menghilang dari rumahnya semenjak kemarin siang. Dia menghindari semua orang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan mematikan ponsel yang biasa digunakannya. Mingyu benar-benar menghilang dari lingkungannya. Untuk tidurpun semalam Mingyu sampai rela tidur di sauna. Terlebih ada banyak sauna di Seoul ini yang bisa digunakannya. Sebenarnya Mingyu bisa saja tidur di Hotel, hanya saja dia tidak mempunyai uang _cash_ yang cukup untuk membayar biaya hotel ataupun ATM untuk mengambil uang. Satu-satunya sumber uang yang dia punya hanyalah kartu kredit _unlimited_ yang bisa saja dilacak oleh ayahnya jika dia memakainya.

Tidak seperti bayangan Mingyu, ternyata menginap di sauna cukup menyenangkan juga. Mingyu bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, bermain kartu bersama mereka, memakan telur rebus bersama-sama. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya sampai ada yang mengajaknya bernyanyi dan menari. Tentu saja hal itu begitu menggembirakan bagi Mingyu, itu hal baru untuknya. Setelah lelah Mingyu berbaring di atas dinginnya lantai di sauna. Namun udara hangat tetap membungkus sekujur tubuhnya, penghangat ruangannya berfungsi dengan baik.

Jam di tangan kanan Mingyu berbunyi. Pukul 00.00. Hari ulang tahunnya. Segera saja Mingyu beranjak ke resepsionis dan meminta _cake_ ulang tahun yang sudah diambilnya dari toko kue. Mingyu menuju sebuah meja yang berada dipojokan ruangan tersebut. Dikeluarkannya kue dari kotak dan dihiasinya lilin-lilin kecil berwarna-warni sampai menutupi bagian atas kue. Setelah itu Mingyu menyalakan lilin-lilin kecil dengan pematik yang juga khusus dibelinya untuk melengkapi keinginannya.

Semua lilin sudah menyala. Mingyu menatap takjub kue ulang tahun di depannya. Rasa bahagia membuncah di dadanya. Mingyu menutup matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangan, berdoa untuk bertambahnya satu tahun usianya. Lalu Mingyu membuka mata hazelnya dan meniup seluruh lilin yang menyala terang itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Mingyu." Ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Mingyu. Perlahan dipindahkannya lilin-lilin tersebut, kemudian ia mengambil pisau kue dan membelah kue dengan _cream_ putih itu. Mingyu memotong dan memakan kue itu dengan penuh suka cita. Masih banyak sisa kue yang tidak termakan oleh Mingyu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memberikannya kepada petugas resepsionis yang sedari tadi menatapnya bingung.

Hal pertama dari keinginannya sudah terpenuhi. Mingyu merasa senang. Pertama kalinya selama dia mulai sadar dengan ulang tahunnya, dia melewati pergantian hari ini sendirian. Rasa bahagia berdesir di dalam dadanya. Mingyu berharap dua keinginannya yang lain juga bisa terpenuhi besok hari. Akhirnya Mingyu terlelap dengan begitu tenang. Dia melupakan semuanya, termasuk seseorang yang entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat menikmati usia 20 tahun, Kim Mingyu." Mingyu berteriak dan merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin begitu dia keluar dari gedung sauna. Beberapa orang pejalan kaki melihat ke arahnya dan Mingyu tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Senyum bahagia terus menghiasi wajah Mingyu. Tak jarang sesekali dia menyapa pejalan kaki yang sekiranya bisa diajaknya bercanda. Untung Mingyu memiliki wajah yang tampan dan didukung oleh penampilan yang keren, jika tidak mungkin orang akan mengira jika dia hanya pemuda gila.

Sepanjang hari Mingyu hanya jalan-jalan tidak menentu arah. Dia ke cafe untuk minum kopi dan sarapan, kemudian jalan-jalan di sekitar taman dan berdiam diri di sana beberapa saat. Mingyu memperhatikan sekitarnya, suasana benar-benar ramai. Para pekerja kantoran, murid-murid sekolah, dan mahasiswa berjalan terburu-buru seolah mengejar sesuatu. Mingyu melupakan jika dia harus kuliah hari ini. Biar sajalah, dia ingin melupakan semuanya hari ini.

Hari sudah siang saat Mingyu memutuskan untuk segera melaksanakan keinginan keduanya, menonton film. Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu siang tapi Mingyu tidak ingin menonton di sore ataupun malam hari. Jadilah dia disini sekarang, bioskop. Tiket film Batman vs Superman sudah di tangannya. Tidak ada film yang menarik perhatiannya selain film ini. Meskipun bukan _horror_ ataupun _thriller_ _action_ , tapi film ini cukup memacu adrenalin. Itu sudah cukup.

Mingyu menghela nafas puas begitu keluar dari bioskop. Dia benar-benar menikmati menonton film sendirian. Meskipun lagi-lagi pandangan aneh terpancar dari wajah-wajah penonton lainnya. Dan sialnya posisi Mingyu duduk tadi berada persis diantara dua pasangan. Mingyu diapit oleh orang yang berpacaran di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Sungguh sial.

Setelah menonton Mingyu memutuskan ke restoran cepat saji di sekitar bioskop. Nasi, ayam goreng, sepiring salad sayur, dan segelas cola menjadi pilihannya. Menu seperti ini sangat jarang bisa dimakan oleh Mingyu, jika ibu dan kekasihnya tahu akan hal ini, pastilah mereka akan mengomelinya sepanjang hari. Jadi ini benar-benar kesempatan untuk menikmati hidup.

Puas dengan makan siangnya, Mingyu memutuskan untuk sekedar bermain di _game center_ , 100 meter dari restoran tersebut. Berbagai jenis permainan dicoba oleh Mingyu. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak koin yang sudah digunakannya. Mingyu tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Yang penting ia merasa senang.

Mingyu mengecek jam di tangannya, pukul 16.15. Sudah lumayan sore dan tersisa satu lagi harapannya di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Karaoke. Entah dapat ide dari mana sehingga ide karaoke ini muncul dalam list hal yang ingin dilakukan Kim Mingyu saat hari ulang tahunnya. Berhubung tempat karaoke berada di lantai yang terpisah, Mingyu berinisiatif untuk bernyanyi di karaoke box yang terlihat di depannya. Entah kebetulan atau memang keberuntungannya, karaoke box tersebut sedang kosong pengunjung.

Mingyu bernyanyi dengan sangat ekspresif. Dia berteriak, menjerit, tertawa, bahkan hampir menangis saat lagu-lagu sendu terputar. Ini memang terdengar terlalu _girly_ , tetapi Mingyu menikmatinya. Sekali lagi, Mingyu tidak peduli dengan apapun selama dia bahagia hari ini.

Dan akhirnya semua harapoan Mingyu terlaksanan sudah. Puas? Tentu saja. Bahagia? Senang? Itu sudah pasti dari awal pertama ia melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

Sekarang pukul 16.55. Mingyu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menyalakannya. Begitu ponsel itu menyala, puluhan notifikasi muncul, berikut dengan puluhan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab. Mingyu membuka panggilan tak terjawab terlebih dahulu. 5 miss call dari ibunya, 3 dari ayahnya, 6 dari adik perempuannya, dan 23 dari Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Matilah kau, Kim Mingyu. Selesai sudah semuanya." Mingyu mengerang frustasi. Kemudian dibukanya pesan yang masuk, sudah bisa dipastikan isinya hampir seluruhnya dari Jeon Wonwoo. Kekasih Mingyu tersebut pasti akan mengamuk kali ini. Mingyu jadi takut untuk kembali.

Drrrrttt... Drrrrttt... Drrrrttt...

Sebuah panggilan masuk, nama Wonwoo muncul. Tangan Mingyu gemetar. Dia benar-benar takut sehingga panggilan itu berakhir dengan sendirinya.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan, Mingyu membukanya dengan gemetar.

' _Wonwoo di rumah sakit'_

Sepenggal kalimat itu membuat Mingyu terpaku beberapa detik. Setelah tersadar dia segera menekan tombol 1, panggilan cepat untuk Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya! _Hyung_!" Mingyu bahkan lupa untuk menyapa. "Kau dimana? Kau kenapa?" Mingyu berlari menuju ke jalanan, mencoba mencari taksi.

"Ini dengan _Eomma_ , Gyu." Balasan diseberang sana.

" _Eo_ - _Eomma_ , _Eomma_. Dimana _Hyung_?" Wajah Mngyu memucat. Tidak ada taksi yang lewat. Oh Tuhan.

"Wonie sedang tidur, dia ada di rumah sakit _Appa_ mu. Jika kau tidak sibuk segeralah kemari."

"Tentu _Eomma_ , tentu. Aku akan segera ke sana. Tolong jaga _Hyung_." Mingyu memutuskan panggilannya. Dia terus berusaha mencari taksi tapi tidak ada satu pun yang lewat sedari tadi. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu segera berlari. Lokasi rumah sakit keluarganya berada dua blok dari tempat Mingyu berada sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menunggu sedetikpun lagi. Mingyu berlari sekuat tenaganya.

Pikirannya resah, kecemasan melandanya. Wonwoo adalah kekasihnya, lebih tepatnya tunangannya. Kemarin saat terakhir kali menghubungi Wonwoo ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang lelaki emonya itu malah berada di rumah sakit. Mingyu merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh Mingyu. Dia bahkan menabrak beberapa petugas rumah sakit. Fokusnya hanya satu, kamar rawat Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ibunya dan Ibu Wonwoo terperanjat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka kasar. Bahkan Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur pun sampai terbangun.

"Wonie _Hyung_ , _Hyung_." Mingyu berlari dan bersimpuh di samping ranjang Wonwoo. Ia segera menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat seraya dikecup berulang kali.

Namun hal tak terduga terjadi, Wonwoo menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Mingyu. Bahkan lelaki yang biasanya tersenyum manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, tidak ingin bertatapan dengan Mingyu.

Nyonya Kim –ibu Mingyu- yang mengerti keadaan menarik putranya berdiri.

"Biarkan Wonie istirahat dulu ya, Gyu. Ayo kau ikut _Eomma_ dulu." Ujar ibunya.

"Tapi _Eomma_ , Wonie _Hyung_..." Mingyu tidak ingin pergi. Dia cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wonie baik-baik saja, kau ikut dengan _Eomma_ dulu ya." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Mingyu, sang ibu segera menarik tangan putranya keluar dari ruang rawat Wonwoo. Sementara ibu Wonwoo sudah duduk didamping putranya dan mengelus pelan surai hitam Wonwoo.

"Maafkan dia. Mingyu tidak sepenuhnya salah, Wonie. Dia tidak menerima surat itu." Ibu Wonwoo menghapus lelehan air mata yang baru mengalir sekarang. Sepanjang malam Wonwoo hanya terdiam, tanpa ekspresi apapun, bahkan tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Istirahatlah sayang, nanti bicaralah berdua dengan Mingyu." Nyonya Jeon mengusak sayang rambut putranya kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi putra tersayangnya.

Sementara itu, Mingyu bersama ibunya sekarang berada di ruangan yang khusus disediakan untuk keluarga mereka. Rumah sakit ini milik keluarga Kim.

" _Eomma_ , Wonie _Hyung_ kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi.

"Dia pingsan semalam. Dan kami membawanya kemari."

"Pingsan? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Dari kemarin dia sangat sibuk mempersiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu. Dia sengaja tidak menghubungimu. Dia menyiapkan makan malam di taman belakang rumahnya. Kau tahu, Wonwoo sangat gembira melakukan semuanya. Kebetulan _Eomma_ juga ada di sana saat itu, ingin ikut membantunya tapi dia melarang siapapun untuk membantu. Dia melakukan semuanya sendiri, mulai dari belanja, memasak, membuat kue, menghidangkannya sampai menata meja."

Mingyu tertegun dan terpukul mendengar perkataan _Eomma_ nya. Wonwoo-nya sudah berjuang sangat keras. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tidak bisa memasak apalagi membuat kue. Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan yang disebutkan oleh ibunya tadi. Tapi dia melakukan semuanya. Mingyu merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat sedunia.

"Kemudian setelah semuanya selesai dia menunggumu di meja tesebut. Bahkan saat ponsel mu tidak bisa dihubungi, dia tetap menunggu. Hingga jam 12 itu terlewati. _Eomma_ dan ibu Wonwoo sudah memaksanya untuk menunggu di dalam rumah, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia menunggumu di sana sampai pukul 2 malam. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya mengalah, dia jatuh pingsan di sana." Ibu Mingyu menceritakannya sambil terisak. Dia sangat menyayangi Wonwoo dan kejadian itu melukai hatinya.

Mingyu terdiam. Air mata berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Dia mnegutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk rasa ego yang membuatnya menghilang hanya demi tiga harapan bodohnya itu. Mingyu sangat ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Wonwoo mengatakan jika dia sudah meninggalkan surat di kamarmu, kau tidak melihatnya?" Mingyu berpaling ke arah ibunya. "Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya. Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah kuperbuat."

Nyonya Kim mengelus pipi putranya. "Tidak perlu menyesalinya. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dan segeralah minta maaf kepada Wonie." Mingyu hanya mengagguk. Suaranya seakan menghilang.

"Kau juga ajak dia makan ya? Dari kemarin dia belum memakan apapun karena berharap akan makan malam denganmu. Hari ini dia juga tidak ingin apapun, bahkan minum air putih pun harus kami paksa."

Lagi. Jantung Mingyu diremas kuat. Tertusuk dengan sangat dalam. Betapa bodohnya dia menyia-nyiakan kebaikan malaikatnya. Rasa sesak di dadanya tentu tidak sebanding dengan yang dirasakan Wonwoo-nya. Mingyu meremas dada sebelah kirinya, tempat jantungnya berada. Dia harus meminta maaf kepada Wonwoo, bahkan jika dia dihukum, dia akan siap.

Wonwoo masih memejamkan matanya saat Mingyu masuk. Kedua ibu mereka sudah keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Membiarkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk berbicara berdua.

" _Hyung_... Wonie _Hyung_." Wonwoo membuka matanya dan membalikkan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela.

"Wonie _Hyung_..." Lagi. Tidak ada balasan dari Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku. Ku mohon." Mingyu mencoba meraih tangan Wonwoo. Untungnya tidak ada penolakan kali ini. Akan tetapi Wonwoo masih belum mau melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku egois. Aku terlalu kekanakan dan hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku sukai saja. Aku menghilang dn mengabaikanmu, menjauh dari semuanya. Bahkan aku mematikan ponselku. Aku sangat egois kan, _Hyung_? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak melihat suratmu _Hyung_. Aku tidak melihatnya. Maafkan aku karena kelalaianku itu. Ku mohon."

Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir Wonwoo, sayangnya itu tertangkap pendengaran Mingyu.

" _Hyung_ , lihatlah kepadaku. Aku siap menerima apapun hukuman darimu. Ayolah, maafkan aku." Mingyu mengecup tangan Wonwoo berulang kali. Tangan itu begitu dingin dan lemah. Pertahanan Mingyu akhirnya runtuh. Setetes air menetes mengenai jari Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang terkejut membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekap Mingyu erat.

"Jangan menangis, Gyu. Jangan." Mingyu kaget. Seharusnya dia yang mengatakan itu. Seharusnya dia yang menenangkan Wonwoo. Kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_." Ujar Mingyu lagi. Kali ini Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo. Entah terbuat dari apa hati Wonwoo, yang pasti dia adalah malaikat bagi Mingyu.

Berulang kali Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo masih betah memeluk Mingyu dengan erat.

" _Hyung_..." Mingyu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan dihadapkannya Wonwoo di depannya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata Wonwoo. Saat itu hatinya kembali diremas dengan kuat.

"Maafkan aku." Mingyu kembali mengulangi permintaan maafnya.

"Kita lupakan saja ya, Gyu?" Ujar Wonwoo dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan. Kembali dikecupnya kening Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , kau belum makan apapun kan? Makan ya?" Tawar Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. "Aku ingin pulang, Gyu." Hanya itu balasan Wonwoo.

"Kau akan makan jika kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Eumm, asal itu masakanmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta ijin dari _Appa_ dulu." Mingyu meraih ponselnya dan menelpon ayahnya. Tuan Kim memahami permintaan Mingyu dan memperbolehkan Wonwoo untuk pulang. Mingyu akan membawa Wonwoo pulang ke rumahnya, bukan ke rumah keluarga Jeon. Dia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo di ranjangnya, kemudian dia berbegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Wonwoo. Setengah jam kemudian Mingyu sudah kembali dengan semangkuk bubur, segelas susu dan beberapa potong buah. Mingyu menyuapi Wonwoo makan.

" _Hyung_ , lain kali jangan menungguku seperti itu lagi ya? Jika aku tidak datang segeralah kembali dan jangan paksakan dirimu. Jangan sakit lagi karena aku ya?" Pinta Mingyu seraya menatap dalam ke mata Wonwoo.

Tidak ada balasan dari Wonwoo. Hanya pandangan datar. Dia masih mengunyah bubur yang disuapi Mingyu. Wonwoo juga memang tidak ingin membahas lagi hal tersebut.

"Sudah, aku sudah kenyang." Wonwoo menolak suapan Mingyu.

"Baiklah." Mingyu meletakkan piring bubur ke atas meja. Kemudian dia berpindah ikut berbaring di damping Wonwoo. Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Gyu..."

"Heumm..."

"Jangan pernah matikan ponselmu seperti kemarin ya? Jangan pernah pergi tanpa memberitahuku." Ujar Wonwoo menatap ke arah Mingyu.

"Tidak akan pernah lagi _Hyung_." Mingyu mengangguk mantap. Wonwoo tersenyum, sangat tipis.

"Maafkan segala keegoisanku kemarin dan hari ini ya, _Hyung_?"

"Kita lupakan saja." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Gyu,,," Panggil Wonwoo lagi yang hanya di balas gumaman oleh Mingyu.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, setidaknya ini masih hari ulang tahun mu, kan?"

"Kau yang terbaik Wonie _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak memiliki hadiah apapun lagi untukmu." Seru Wonwoo sendu.

"Kau adalah hadiah ku, _Hyung_. Kau adalah hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi selama ada kau." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo bersandar di dadanya. Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu sadar, yang diperlukan saat ulang tahun itu bukanlah kesendirian, melainkan kehangatan-kehangantan dan ungkapan cinta yang diterimanya dari orang-orang tersayangnya. Bukti bahwa mereka bahagia karen seorang Kim Mingyu lahir. Bahwa mereka senang karena seorang Kim Mingyu masih bersama mereka melewati hari-harinya. Dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan Mingyu untuk menerima cinta itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Jeon Wonwoo. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Mingyu menatap kedua manik mata Wonwoo dengan dalam dan hangat. Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Mingyu untuk mendekat kepadanya. Mingyu mengerti maksud kekasihnya. Perlahan mereka semakin dekat, dan akhirnya mereka bertemu dalam ciuman manis yang penuh kehangatan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kim Mingyu."

= End =

Selamat ulang tahun Kim Mingyu, sang Visual Dream Tree. Kebanggaan seventeen dan carats. Long life with your Wonwoo yah. Ciptakan momen meanie lebih banyak lagi. Semoga kalian semakin dekat, kalau bisa lebih dekat dari perform That XX kemarin.

Buat genk Meanie Shipper, kalian sumber inspirasiku muach, kecup satu-satu. Semoga kalian menikmati ini yah.

Duh, Kim Mingyu makin ganteng dan hot saja,, duh duh duh... Jeon Wonwoo jangan mau kalah! Noona mendukung kalian :*


End file.
